Duel of the Fates
by Angel Vanilla
Summary: Robin's sister, Raven's brother, a millionaire, and a killer. What do you get? This.
1. A Shot in the Dark

**Duel of the Fates**

Chapter One: A Shot in the Dark

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Story Summary: **Robin's sister, Raven's brother, a millionaire and a killer. What do you get? This.

**Note(s): **This is the first in the Destiny's Duel sequence, and next is Duel of the Fallen.

Day: January 06

Place: A large, three-story mansion in Gotham City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

"Mr. Wayne, sir?" A brown haired girl stuck her head into the office of her employer—Bruce Wayne. A stubborn fifty-year-old man with graying hair and a personal fortune in the millions, he was a man you wanted to please. Having worked as his secretary for the past six years, Marie Wilson knew this fact well.

"Yes, Marie?" Bruce answered, turning away from the window.

"That girl you asked me to send a letter to—Cassandra Drake—has answered. It just came in this morning," Marie said stepping forward to offer in the paper.

"Thank you, Marie." Bruce replied, taking the letter. Marie gave him a smile. Although he may have been stubborn and old, he was quite a wonderful person on his good days.

"Anytime," She answered, withdrawing from the room and closing the heavy wooden doors. Smiling, she walked back to her desk in front of the room.

Beginning to answer the e-mails and letters Bruce Wayne did not want to trouble himself with, Marie nearly ahd a heart attack when the man's door opened.

"Marie, have Alfred pull the car up—I'm going out," He declared, walking quickly past her.

"O-of course, sir." Pressing the intercom, she relayed the message to the butler, Alfred.

Ten minutes later, Bruce was leaving with his briefcase in hand. "Oh, and Marie?" He paused at her desk.

"Yes?" She answered, pushing a strand of brown hair back behind her ear.

"Get me the girl's records and e-mail them to my cell phone as soon as you get them." Bruce told her.

"I'll do that right away."

"Thank you." He walked out of the room, leaving Marie to her new task.

Quickly entering the computer database, Marie scanned the names for Drake, Cassandra. Not finding it, she decided to try the private access files.

As she waited for the pages to load, she smiled for the third time in ten minutes. Marie was quite accustomed to her employer's sudden departures, and without explination most of the time. But to request the files of an ordinary teenage girl? That wasn't normal—even for Bruce Wayne.

'I take that back,' Marie thought as she scanned Cassandra Drake's file. The girl was by no means ordinary. She had powers, and was registered to have a brother—Timothy Drake.

Who was more publically known as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

Day: January 06

Place: Titans Tower in Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"To—"

"Shut. Up."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths flew shut at Raven's command. There was no doubt that they were scared of her. Ever since the incident with Malchior, they'd tried to make her feel included—which only resulted in getting her annoyed.

And Raven hardly left her room—even after Beast Boy had gotten her to come out right after the battle with Malchior. None of the knew what she was doing in there, and they weren't sure they _wanted_ to know.

Getting her usual herbal tea and then leaving for her room again, the two boys stared after their gothic friend.

"There's got to be something wrong with her," Cyborg said, shaking his head sympathetically. Raven was like a younger sister to him.

"There's always been something wrong with her," Beast Boy answered simply.

"BB!"

"What? It's true!" This resulted in another fight, which was ended by Starfire's threats of "The Pudding of the Fighting Friends."

Now the two boys had forgotten lunch, and were on the couch, playing video games.

"Hey, guys. Where's Raven?" Robin asked, walking into the room.

"In her room, I think." Cyborg said.

"Thanks," Robin answered, and turned to leave. The doorbell rang then, and he turned back around, towards the front entrance hall.

The masked teen opened the door, and saw a figure in a red cloak much like Raven's.

"Uh… hi," Robin greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Briony here?" It was a boy—probably a teenager, judging by the voice.

"I…don't know anyone by that name. Are you sure you have the right place?" Robin asked. 'How do you confuse a T-shaped tower on an island for any other building?' Robin thought, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course. She wouldn't use that name here." Even though he could not see the man's face, Robin knew he was smiling slightly. "A girl, with purple hair and eyes?"

"Oh, you mean Raven?" Robin asked. Then the emapath entered the entrance hall.

"Who?" Raven's question died the instant she saw the figure. "What are you doing here?" It was painfully apparent that she was refraining from swearing at him.

The figure started to speak. "I—"  
"Forget it." Raven reached past Robin and slammed the door shut, and then turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Um…Raven? Who was that?" Robin asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Was the only answer his friend supplied.

Day: January 06

Place: The bay, with a wonderful view of Titans Tower from the top of a building

Point of View: Third Person

A figure in a blood red cloak stood on the top of an abandon warehouse, overlooking the bay. The hood was up and you could see only a pair of shadowed blue eyes.

"Did you talk to her?" The figure didn't move, knowing who it was.

"I saw her."  
"And?"  
"She said, 'what are you doing here?' and then 'forget it.' Then she shut the door in my face." There was a sigh from the figure as he—the voice identified him as male—finished speaking.

"Consider the fact that you let her think that you were dead for two years, and then suddenly show up at her home on a completely different planet; not to mention the fact that this was around her friends, who know nothing of her past." The other said. The speaker, a teenage girl, stepped away from the darkened corner of the roof. This revealed a pale face and long black hair and ice grey eyes. Perhaps the most startling thing about her appearance—the Red X suit.

Turning around to face her, the figure pushed down his hood. His hair was down to his waist, and kept in a neat ponytail.

"Lyra, what do you think your brother will say when he finds out that you've been Red X the entire time?" He asked her.

Lyra shrugged. "That's his problem. He created Red X, fully knowing that someone could steal the suit and become him." A smile played across her face, her eyes shining mischievously as she studied her companion. "You don't think that I sould have left him alone, do you, Xan?"

A slight smile played at the corners of Xan's mouth at her teasing tone. "And what would your guardian think?"  
""How would you know who he is? You don't even know my real name." She pointed out.

"I think you should rethink that last statement, Cassandra Drake." Xan answered.

"Well then, Prince Branaric Astair of Remalna, it seems we have a tie," She answered, smirking at the look of shock she got from the mention of his name and title.

Then he smiled. "I won't tell if you go and see your brother, Cassie."

"Lyra to you,' She corrected him. "I gave up that name when I gave up my past life."

"Of course, Lyra," Bran answered, almost mockingly.

"But I won't tell if you talk to Briony."

"It's a deal."

Smiling, Lyra pulled on the mask. As Branaric looked back at her, all he saw as a red X fading into the darkness….

Day: January 07

Place: The Black Cat Bar and Restaurant, Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

Alfred and Bruce had made good time. They were checked into a hotel, and now the millionaire was walking into the Black Cat. It was where he had decided to meet his informant.

Heading for a table in the left-hand corner, he found the boy quite easily. Being the only one around that area and having bright blonde hair didn't exactly help him fit in well. But it didn't matter; that wasn't required of him that night.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Branaric Astair." They didn't bother with greetings—since both led highly political lives, they were not accustomed to being friendly with an informant.

"You met with Cassandra Drake earlier." Bruce stated. It wasn't a question, he knew they had met at the dock the day before.

"You bugged her, I'm assuming? Knowing your technology, it wouldn't have been conspicuous." Bran answered, taking a sip of the tea he had ordered.

"For her own safety. Although I'm sure if she'd wished to, she would have removed it. She's not blind, nor ignorant." Bruce said.

"It was you who made her that way."

"Something I have to live with even now."

There was a long silence, during which they held a fierce staring competition.

"What does my siter have to do with your charges?" Bran asked as Bruce looked away.

"Tim, or Robin, is a friend of your sister. If you can get 'Lyra', as you call her, to talk to him and explain the situation, I'm sure he'll persuade the girl to talk to you." Bruce answered.

"And in return?"

"What makes you think you are in debt?"

"You're a politician, Bruce. You don't do anything without a price." Bran answered.

"You're a quick one to learn, Branaric." Bruce sighed. "I want your sister to take me to Aleric."

Bran's eyes widened at the mention of the legendary Mystic.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you won't have any problems then."

"I should hope now. Goodnight."

"Sei'wlei."

"The two stood, and walked out of the restaurant together, then headed in separate directions.

'I'm afraid I'll have to talk to Tim myself.' Bruce thought, knowing that his charge would avoid both him and her brother at all costs.

"The bay, Alfred, if you please."

"Sure." It wasn't Alfred's voice, and instead of starting the car, the driver leaned back and pointed a gun at the man.

A single shot ran out through the blackness, then, silence…


	2. The Immortals

**Duel of the Fates**

Chapter Two: The Immortals

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Pcsoccerpmt: **No, as you'll find out in this chapter, Batman (Bruce Wayne) is not dead. I'm sorry if I was a bit cryptic and hard to follow last chapter, but that was a chapter for foreshadowing… Yes, foreshadowing galore! On we go…

**Jemerik: **Thank you! I don't mean to be twisted, but it's required for plot purposes. ''''' I certainly don't do any thinking on Saturdays, whatsoever. I'll give you 27 chocolate chip cookies if you can find someone that does serious thinking on Saturday!

**Flannelsanddramaqueens: **You have an interesting name. . Yeah, I like Bruce Wayne, but I don't like writing fics with him in them, because I'm afraid he'll be out of character…

**Miko101: **Here's your update, and I need a beta. Would anyone consider editing my stories for me?

**Mayumi Takanashi: **…But the noise is funny! And yes, onee-san, I will send them to Tano when I have time. Right now I'm just focusing on updating. As far as the Rae/Rob pairing goes, if you don't like it, just don't read it, okay? I don't want you getting grumpy because of my choice of pairing. (Just as I don't support the Rob/Star pairing, or the Rae/Cy pairing. The second one's just too freaky.)

**Story Summary: **Robin's sister, Raven's brother, a millionaire, and a killer. What do you get? This.

Day: January 07

Place: Jump City General Hospital, Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

Bruce Wayne had been asked multiple times what happened, and each time he said he didn't know. Each time he only told a half-truth, but not quite a lie. Lying was something he didn't approve of, at all.

After coming out of the Black Cat with Branaric, and going to his car, the man who had taken Alfred's place had shot at him, and at that moment, someone pushed him out of the way. All he saw was a red X, and then the shooter running from the car.

Bruce Wayne counted himself very lucky; if Red X, whoever was in the suit at the time, anyway, hadn't saved him, he would be a dead man now. Because of Red X, the bullet had barely grazed his arm.

Yes, he was very lucky indeed.

"Bruce?" The older man looked up at the sound of his son's voice. Adopted son, of course, but still his son.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine," Bruce answered, voice not betraying the questions attempting to find a way out of him at the moment.

"What happened?" Tim asked in a lower voice. Bruce shook his head no.

"They consider Red X a criminal. If they hear the true story, they'll—" Bruce stopped speaking, instead watching Tim's face. At the mention of Red X, hate, guilt, and wonder each flashed across his face before his countenance returned to concern for the man before him.

Tim nodded, pushing his sunglasses up. "You can tell me later."

"I can leave whenever I like," Bruce said. "I'm just waiting for Alfred—the true Alfred—to bring the car." Tim nodded once again to his mentor and father.

"I'll call the others, and tell them I'll be gone for a while. They'll alert me if there's any trouble." Tim said, referring to his team, the Teen Titans.

Bruce sighed. "I don't want to getting into this. It was probably just another rival company trying at foul play. It's nothing to be concerned about—"

"Bruce, you know you can't talk me out of helping you figure this out, right?" Tim asked, smiling slightly.

Another sigh from the millionaire. His young charge could be so headstrong at times… "It was worth a try."

Day: January 07

Place: A large Victorian building in Gotham City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

Anthony Piers was not a man who was easily frightened, but now he feared for his life. As he stood in the main room of the remote Victorian building that served as the headquarters for those that had hired him, he listened to the voices coming from the shadows at the back of the room. He stood in the only patch of light that came from a mostly curtained window.

"And so you failed your given mission?" One of them asked him. He assumed this to be the leader of the group.

"I did indeed, sir. Someone interfered with the mission." Piers knew it was probably useless to attempt to defend himself with words. If they wanted him dead, they could easily kill him.

"You are correct. We could quickly and quietly dispose of you now, but even though you failed to kill Bruce Wayne, you are still needed." The speaker stood from his chair, and walked over to Piers. He was a man with jet black hair that was neatly kept and hung down to his shoulders, and dressed in a pure white robe.

"I am known as Aleric. I am a Mage, and the leader of our group. We call ourselves 'The Immortals.'"

"The Immortals…" Piers repeated. "Immortals…"

Day: January 07

Place: Titans Tower, Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

"I don't get it," Cyborg said, half to himself, "why would he just go off and stay in Gotham? It doesn't make sense!"

"You didn't let me finish," Raven said, a hint of annoyance eminent in her monotone. When Robin called, he'd called Raven, since the other's communicators were offline since they were in the Tower. Raven had been in the middle of her rounds. "He said Batman needed some help with a case, and he'd be staying there until he was needed back here."

"So, Friend Robin has not left us?" Starfire asked, floating slightly above the couch, in between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"No, Starfire." Raven answered, and then left the room.

"Friend Raven has been doing the act of avoiding more, has she not?" Starfire asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, she has… Maybe one of us should go talk to her…" Cyborg suggested, looking from Starfire to Beast Boy.

"I'm not going in there!" Beast Boy said.

"I do not think Friend Raven would have the feeling of happiness if I tried to talk to her," Starfire told them. Cyborg sighed.

"I guess I'll do it." And he, too, stood from the couch and headed down the hall towards their gothic friend's bedroom.

Holding up a hand, he knocked on the door, and heard a loud crash inside.

"Raven? You okay?" Cyborg asked. Starfire and Beast Boy came up behind him. There was no answer from inside.

The trio tried again, and then opened the door, which was normally locked.

The room was in disarray, the usually neatly kept books strewn all over the floor, and furniture tipped over.

There was no sign of Raven, and in the corner, a broken mirror.

In the mirror was the reflection of a bird. A raven, actually, lying on the ground below a tree, bleeding. The raven was dying…

_Angel Vanilla- Sorry if my sister (Mayumi Takanashi) freaked you out… She's just like that sometimes… o.O Please review! Thank you, and have a nice day. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I don't know how to say any of this without giving a lot of the future plot away… LOL._


	3. Alliance

**Duel of the Fates**

Chapter Three: Alliance

**By: Angel Vanilla**

**Mayumi Takanashi: **Well, the noise is too funny! So there! (Sticks out tongue) And sure, you can be my beta starting next chapter.

**Story Summary: **Robin's sister, Raven's brother, a millionaire and a killer. What do you get? This.

**Note(s): **This is my last update until probably the 19th, as my family is going to visit Washington D.C.

Day: January 08

Place: Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

"You called your friends?" Bruce asked as Robin came down the stairs into the batcave.

"Yeah. Raven said she'd tell the others." Robin answered, and sat down in the chair beside Bruce. "Do we have anything so far?"

"Prints on a guy named Anthony Piers. He's the shooter. Problem is, after that he just disappeared into thin air." Bruce said, sounding tired and frustrated. Not because he was angry and wanted to find the man who nearly took his life, but because he couldn't solve a case.

"Maybe we should work on it more later, after we've had lunch." Robin suggested, and Bruce nodded hesitantly.

Suddenly Robin's Titan communicator rang. Robin picked it up, motioning for Bruce to go on ahead.

"Robin here," He said. The panicked face of Cyborg greeted him. "What's up?"

"Raven's gone. Her communicator's on the bed, and her locator's disabled." Cyborg told him.

"You didn't go into her room, did you?" Robin asked, fearful of how Raven would react. He was already making plans for how much the casts for their broken bones would cost.

"Yeah, dude. Have a look," Cyborg said, and turned the communicator so that it showed Raven's room. Robin narrowed his eyebrows, seeing the state of the usually neat room.

"And she's nowhere in the Tower? You're positive?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we checked everywhere. No sign of her," Cyborg answered. "Do you think she might have just…left?" Robin shook his head, sure that she would do no such thing. He told Cyborg so. Suddenly, Cyborg's face was replaced by Beast Boy's.

"I bet she was taken by aliens, and they're going to take out her insides and mess with her head and make her all perky and stuff!" Beast Boy said. Robin heard Starfire gasp.

"Then we must save her, Friends!" Starfire said. Robin sighed, and told her that Raven hadn't been abducted by aliens. Starfire grinned sheepishly, and sat down on the couch.

"What are we gonna do, Rob?" Cyborg asked, coming back on. "How are we going to find her?"

"We'll figure something out." Robin answered. 'I'm just not sure what…' He thought.

Day: January 08

Place: An ordinary, two-story house in Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

"Why did you bring her here?" Cassandra asked, watching as Branaric walked into the house he had invited her to stay in until she could find somewhere else to live. He was not alone, either. He had Raven with him.

"I had to talk to her, and I know she would either throw me into the bay or shut the door in my face again if I just showed up at their home again," Bran answered her. His friend and companion sighed heavily.

"They're going to come looking for her," She warned him.

"I know. That's why I set up a barrier around the house," Bran answered. "I'm taking her to the guest room until she wakes up." Cass shook her head as they left. Bran was hopeless…

Bran laid his sister gently on the bed, and laid out a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top before leaving. (When her powers had gone out of control, one of the various objects flying about her room had cut open the stomach of her uniform.) He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Branaric?" She asked, sitting up, holding one hand to her head. Her expression was not of anger, but confusion. "Where are we? This doesn't look like any of the houses on Azarath, or Remalna…"

"Briony?" Bran asked, slightly afraid of what he was hearing. Her powers had not appeared until she was 12, when they cast out all of the other powers she'd had at the time (which were quite a few). They had also affected her memory. She had not remembered who she was, or who anyone else was, for two weeks after that.

"Where are we, Bran?" Raven asked again. "Where's Mother?"

"You mean…you don't remember anything? The war, coming to Earth, and joining the Titans? None of it?" Bran asked.

"What are you talking about, Bran?" Raven asked. "We were just back on Azarath yesterday, and Vidanric was visiting…" Bran bit his lip. His sister seemed to remember nothing after here months before the war began, two years ago. And he didn't want to tell her that Vidanric was missing—and had been for some time now.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You're safe here. Don't worry." Bran said. Raven watched him for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Alright," Raven answered, trusting him as she had trusted no one since the war began. She lay her head down on the pillow again, and muttered, "Goodnight, Branaric."

"Night, R—Briony," Bran answered. Walking out of the room, he shut the door quietly behind him.

Lyra was waiting for him in the hallway, her arms crossed. "So she remembers nothing of the Titans? Nothing at all?" She asked. Bran nodded.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" He answered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But I know what I'm going to have to do. We're going to have to contact the Titans."

Day: January 08

Location: Titans Tower

Point of View: Third Person

"Friend Robin is coming back to help us locate our missing Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Cyborg nodded. "Glorious! We shall have Robin and Raven back!"

"Yeah, Star. We'll find her," Cyborg said.

"Let us men do the work!" Beast Boy yelled, puffing out his chest.

"Beast Boy, this isn't the time," Cyborg said. "Now get off the counter, grass stain. Before I get you down myself."

Beast Boy turned into a canary and flew from the counter to Starfire's shoulder. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't believe you, B." Cyborg muttered, and sat down to wait for Robin.

Day: January 08

Location: A park in Jump City, New York

Point of View: Third Person

If Anthony Piers had been nervous when the Immortals had told him to kill Bruce Wayne, who was also Batman, now he was nearly petrified. The group leader, Aleric, had told him that he was to find the Teen Titan Robin, and taken him back to their base of operations. He had agreed. If he was scared of Robin, he feared Aleric more. The Titans wouldn't take his life, but the Immortals would.

Piers sighed and stared out at the lake. How in the world was he going to accomplish this task? He knew there was no way that he could just walk into Titans Tower, hit Robin over the head and drag him away. His friends would undoubtedly protest, and it would most likely be in a rather violent manner.

"I believe we can help one another," A man's voice spoke from behind Piers. He turned slightly. Surely this man couldn't know of his mission, could he?

There was no one behind him. "Who's there?" He asked, no fear in his voice. After dealing with the Immortals, this invisible man was nothing.

"You may call me whatever you choose, although most call me," The speaker stepped out of the shadow of the trees behind the lake beside which Piers was sitting. "Slade. What do you say we form an alliance, hm? I help you get Robin, and you lead me to the Immortals."

Piers thought about it for a moment. He'd read a few articles in the newspaper about this Slade man, and knew he was a very dangerous criminal. He couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

'Just my kind of friend,' Piers thought.

"Fine. I need Robin by the 11th. Get him to me, and I'll lead you to them when I take him." Piers said. He wasn't going to ask why Slade wanted to see the Immortals; his policy was, "Don't ask and you have nothing to tell." It was the law back when he was in his gang days.

"Excellent," Slade answered. "I shall have him here by the 10th at midnight. Don't be late." And with that, Slade disappeared back into the trees as quickly as he had come…

_Angel Vanilla- Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. I'd update Fall to Pieces, but I don't have time. We have to take my dog's to the petsitter and get my sister (Mayumi Takanashi) out of school so we can get to our flight on time. Please review!_


End file.
